I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus that uses a virtual machine to execute programs, and in particular to a technique for judging legitimacy of a platform on which the virtual machine is implemented, and rejecting the platform if it is illegitimate.
II. Description of Related Art
In recent years, virtual machines have come to be used for running programs without depending on platforms such as the OS and the CPU. Virtual machines are generally software-implemented, and since the interface and other information necessary to implement the virtual machines are publicly available, the virtual machines can be implemented by anyone.